Love Bites
by BlackWidow101
Summary: AJ Lee has vowed to destroy everyone who has wronged her in the past. However, a cetain straight edge superstar keeps escaping the wrath of the Black Widow. Just as AJ gets the upperhand over him, Dolph dumps AJ for Kaitlyn. Now, CM Punk and AJ find themselves working together to bring them down. As the pair grow close again, old feelings begin to resurface and come into play.
1. The Set-Up

**What's this? A new Punklee story? Yes, it is! So, I don't own anything, the Superstars are owned by themselves/WWE. I also will write this fic as if the things in the WWE are real. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

June 17, 2013

It was a vow AJ Lee was never going to break. Her plan had many phases, and it involved a lot of deceptions and lies. That got her the nickname "Black Widow". But honestly, it didn't bother her at all. It only drove her to succeed more. These people underestimated her. To them, she was just the little crazy chick. She wanted to wipe that memory away from everyone. She refused to play "Pass AJ Around the Locker Room" anymore.

AJ had vowed to get revenge on every single person who had wronged her in her life. And she had almost succeeded. Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Kaitlyn, to name a few. All of them had fell to her feet. But there was one person who had always escaped her wrath. No matter how hard she tried, he seemed to be one step ahead of her. He was the best in the world, CM Punk.

She watched Punk confront the new World Champion Alberto Del Rio, saying how he took offense when he called himself "the best". AJ sighed as she watched Dolph fix his hair in the mirror. It was killing her that Punk always escaped her grasps. When she was General Manager for Raw, she made life hell for Daniel and Kane. Sure, that ended up with a tag team reign for the two, but it was still fun watching the two argue all the time. And now the two seem to be drifting apart. Vickie tried her best to sabotage her job, but that only drove her closer to the man she claimed she had an affair with, John Cena. AJ admitted it...she loved him. But, like usual, he only used her. That made her cost Cena the Money in the Bank breifcase that belonged to her one enemy, but now boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. That's when everything fell into place. She took the Divas Title from her former friend Kaitlyn, and she was finally being reconized as the smart, determined, tough competitor she was.

AJ's life was a rose right now. But CM Punk was the thorn in her ribs that she couldn't seem to get rid of.

"I'll be back," AJ said to Dolph. He nodded and AJ left their private locker room, searching the halls. She knew exactly what she was going to have to do. She was going to have to not be so obvious with her plans of revenge. She can't run out there during Punk's match with Del Rio and make him lose. She needed to shock him, knock him off guard. And she knew there was one person who was capable of that.

She stared at the physical specimen a few feet in front of her. The six foot three, two hundred and sixty-six pound beast known as Brock Lesnar. With a deep breath, she approched him ans lightly tapped him on the arm. _Wow, those are hard_, she thought as Brock turned to face her. "Um...hello," AJ tried.

"What do you want?" Brock hissed, making AJ shiver a little. She hadn't been this intimidated by anyone before.

"Well, I need you to do me a favor," said AJ, getting straight to the point, "I need you to ambush Punk after his match with Del Rio later tonight."

"Why would I do that?" asked Brock with a scoff. AJ saw that coming. And she had an answer.

"Punk said that you need Paul Heyman," said AJ, "Punk thinks he's better than you. I'm positive you don't agree with him. Come on, Brock! You're a beast! And who's being refered to as the best in the world? CM Punk." AJ dared herself to step closer to him, and she did. "Not to mention that I'll pay you."

"Fine," said Brock simply before walking away. AJ smiled as she skipped back to the private locker room to gather Brock's money.

**xXx**

AJ laughed as Brock picked up Punk and nailed him with a vicious F-5. She couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back. Tonight was definetly a good night. She successfully got into Kaitlyn's head earlier in the night, and she watched Punk lay in a battered heap in the middle of the ring. She got ready to leave the arena, making sure to grab the black briefcase containing ten thousand dollars, Brock's money.

The two met in the back of the parking lot, which was empty. "Brock?" she hissed. She wanted this to be over quickly.

"Here I am," said Brock, stepping into AJ's veiw.

"Here it is," said AJ, handing over the briefcase, "All ten thousand dollars you requeseted." Without another word, Brock walked off. With that, AJ picked up her suitcase and walked over back to the front of the parking lot. Her fun was just beginning.

* * *

June 24, 2013

"Last week, did Brock Lesnar attack me on his own, or did Brock Lesnar attack me because you saw the writing on the wall after Payback? Because I told you I don't want you ringside anymore?" The question was killing Punk ever since Punk could think a single thought after that F-5. He was a "Heyman Guy". Brock was a "Heyman Guy". It all made since. Was this Paul's sick way of saying goodbye to him? Punk had to know. Paul stood there in the middle of the ring, sighing. "Come clean, right here, right now and for the first time in your life, Paul Heyman, you tell the truth!"

With a sigh, Paul said, "You deserve the truth. I will tell you the truth straight to your face." He paued before continuing. "On my children, I did not know Brock Lesnar would be here last week." Punk definetly didn't see that coming. He knew he wasn't lying. Practically everything that came out of Paul's moth were lies, but this was diferent. He want on a rant, saying how his dream was to walk down the ramp with him as he challenged for the WWE Title during the main event of Wrestlemania. "CM Punk, I love you," Heyman said. "You're my best friend in world."

Punk stared, taking all of Paul's words in. _He's lying_, a part of him said, yet another part of him said, _He's your friend. He's telling the truth._ "I'm sorry I doubted you," said Punk simply before giving him a hug. Everything should've been resolved then, but there was a part of Punk that was nagging him. He knew Brock did that on someone's orders. But who?

* * *

**Here I go, putting a twist on storylines again. Did you like it? Get ready for a AJPunk interaction next chapter! I promise this fic will be longer than my other one. I'll update every week or so. I'll see you next week! :)**

**Apple247**


	2. Busted!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

July 1, 2013

Punk wrapped the wrist tape around his wrist. The last thing he wanted to do was team with Curtis Axel, another "Paul Heyman Guy". Axel couldn't touch Punk, even though he had a championship and didn't. It didn't even matter to him though. He was the Intercontienal Champion. Punk was the Best in the World.

There was a knock on the door, and Punk reluctantly stood up to answer it. Axel stood before him, the Intercontinental Championship slung across his shoulder. "Hey," he said, a serious look in his face.

"What do you want?" Punk didn't want to see Axel's face before their match. Since he was here, Punk wanted him gone ASAP.

"I came to tell you something," said Axel, pushing his way into Punk's locker room. He took a seat, and it took all of Punk's might to yell at him to get out. "I know who made Brock attack you last week."

And just like that, Punk was listening.

"I saw someone hand Brock a black briefcase earlier," said Axel, "Brock is going to come out during our match and attack you. And I know who's behind it."

"Who?!" Punk hissed. The suspence was killing him.

"I have a picture, " Axel said, pulling out his phone. "Here." Punk eagerly snatched the phone away. Whoever thought it was smart to put a "hit" on him was dead wrong. Whoever it was was going to get a good beating from him. He stared at the image on Curtis Axel's phone. He saw Brock, clear as day, grabbing a black briefcase from a short woman. Woman? Punk knew instantly who it was.

It was AJ.

* * *

Dolph walked out of the locker room with AJ and Big E in tow. AJ skipped, like usual, beside her man. Well, that's what everyone thought. In reality, the relationship was just another business deal for them. AJ and Dolph talked before his match with Cena at TLC, and promised him the World Title for revenge against Cena. Eventually, both the title and the revenge parts were fulfilled. Their relationship was supposed to be over after that. But AJ was kind of attracted to Dolph and it was nice having him around.

"Um, AJ?" She stopped at the call of her name. She turned on her heels to face her on-screen boyfriend. "I need to ask you a question."

"I'm all ears," said AJ.

"Why are you so mean to Kaitlyn?" The question startled her a bit.

"You haven't seen what she's done to me?" AJ asked, "When I needed her most, she abandoned me!"

"Maybe you abandoned her," suggested Dolph.

AJ scoffed. "I thought you, of all people, would understand. Like she hasn't played you."

"She _hasn't _played me," aurgued Dolph, "Vickie was being too defensive over me. We could have fallen in love."

"Forget it," said AJ, storming ahead of the two men. How could Dolph say that to her? Wait...why did she care? It wasn't like she had any romantic feelings for him. But still, Dolph was a friend, one of her only friends. His opinion actually mattered to her. And here he was, siding with the woman who had wronged her.

AJ hoped that Brock would do his job tonight. She didn't want to be madder than she already was.

**xXx**

Dolph stood, poised in the corner, waiting for Wade Barrett to stand up. AJ put on a smile for the cameras as Dolph hit Wade with a ZigZag. He went for the pin, and the reffere slid into position.

1...2...3!

Dolph's music played as AJ slid into the ring. She raised his hand in victory as Big E got Dolph a microphone. "I just have something to say to my main squeeze, AJ Lee," Dolph said, staring AJ dead into her eyes.

"You know that I will always love you," he continued, "But recently, I'm seeing a side of you I've never seen before." AJ's smile slowly began to fade. "And these last few weeks have made me see who you really are." He took a deep breath before continuing. "A manipulative, crazy, evil little witch!" The crowd cheered as AJ gasped. "You're lucky this is a PG show," added Dolph with a wink. "So, as of right now, this relationship is over!" The crowd cheered some more. "And I've decided to...upgrade." Dolph stepped aside, and before she knew it, someone had jammed their body into her stomach, the force forcing them down to the mat.

AJ struggled to comprehend everything that had just happened. Dolph had ended it. AJ was used to ending her business relationships, but never has this happened. She kept her eyes open long enough to see Kaitlyn and Dolph standing above her, making out passionately.

Dolph had wronged her. And that meant revenge.

* * *

AJ hadn't been that embarrassed since the public breakup with Daniel Bryan, which was a record, since AJ was pretty embarrassed then. That was heartbreaking. AJ actually cared for Dolph, and he crushed her heart like all the others.

What was she going to do now? The setup for Punk had failed; he gave Brock a GTS. Tonight was pretty awful, and that was an understatement. She dragged her luggage towards the cab that would drive her to the hotel Vince picked for them. She plopped into the backseat, happy that this terrible night would be ending soon.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked. His voice sounded familiar, but AJ was too upset to notice.

"You know where to," hissed AJ. _  
_

"Actually, no I don't." The cab driver turned to face AJ, and she gasped. She was staring right into the face of CM Punk.

* * *

**Cliffie! Remember how I said I was following the current storylines? Well scratch that. My story, my storylines! The aftermath of this "reunion" is next. Also, the title is temporary until I find a better one(doubt that I will do that though :P) See ya next week!**

**Apple247**


	3. Unlikely Allies

**I hope you didn't die from the suspense I left you in! So...read on, and I'll see you at the bottom! :-)**

* * *

July 1, 2013

AJ just sat there, staring into Punk's dark green. She was absolutely, positively speechless. He was there...in her car...smirking at her! AJ figured out quickly why he was there-because he knew she told Brock to attack him. So AJ jumped towards the door, trying desperately to escape. But the door wouldn't budge. "It's locked," said Punk with a slight chuckle.

"Open the door you stupid bastard!" AJ yelled, pushing and shoving on the door.

Punk watched AJ try to open the door. AJ, the tiny little demon, was actually trying to run from him. It was actually pretty funny. Her hair was in her face, and Punk was sure her shoulder was killing her because she was banging against the door so hard. Punk turned around and started the car. "If I unlock the door, then you'll leave. And then how will I be able to talk to you?"

Punk began to drive off as AJ sat in the back seat, panicking. "This is kidnapping!" AJ screamed, "Let me go!" She pounded on the window with her fist, screaming as if she was _really _being kidnapped, which wasn't the case. Punk didn't attend to keep her for that long. He was just going to take her to his hotel room so they could talk.

"I'm going to let you go," Punk pointed out. AJ still screamed, banging on the window as the car pulled up at a red light. With a frustrated sigh, Punk turned to face AJ. "Listen," he hissed in a stern voice, and AJ sat still, whimpering slightly. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk about last week. Okay?"

"Okay," sighed AJ. Punk turned back as the light turned green. He drove off towards the hotel, and the ride was absolutely silent.

* * *

"What is it?" asked AJ, sitting on the hotel bed. She ran her hands across the sheet, feeling the soft covers. It was the only thing that calmed her right now as she watched Punk pace the floor. "Punk?"

Punk sighed. "Listen. I know you set me up. All I want to know is why. Can you explain to me why?"

"You didn't need to repeat it," AJ hissed. She hated when people did that. She may be slightly crazy, but she wasn't stupid. With a sigh, AJ began her long explaination. "I'm tired of all this crap I've been through. All I wanted was a good guy who would care about me. Then Daniel broke up with me, and I lost it. By the time I became General Manager, I was tired of giving my heart to people and letting them smash it in their hands. That's when the revenge plan got into my head. I wanted them to feel a _fraction _of the amount of pain that they made me feel. I wanted-no, I _needed_ them to suffer!" AJ sighed, taking a deep breath. "But you were the one that I could never seem to get. I tried so hard to make you pay, but you always seemed to slip out of my grasps. That's why I told Brock to get you. Because he could, and I couldn't."

Punk tried his best to process what AJ had just said. Her breathing was loud, angry. Her puppy dog brown eyes were shiny with tears that threatened to fall from her face. But she wouldn't let them fall. She refused to cry. To her, crying was a sign of weakness, and AJ was _not _weak. AJ fiddled with her hair, avoiding Punk's gaze. Punk struggled to find the right words to say, because if he said the wrong thing, then AJ would probably snap. And Punk knew what AJ was capable of when she snapped. She had shoved him through a table after all.

Punk settled for, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Punk repeated, taking a seat next to AJ and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. AJ shivered at his touch,she hadn't felt his skin in over a year, but soon leaned on his shoulder, accepting his warm embrace. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I really did care about you. I was just frustrated with you. I'll admit, you were quite annoying."

"That's probably what all of them thought," AJ sighed. She had to admit it. She was quite an over attached girlfriend. And apperantly, they weren't scared to say so. She rembered what Dolph had told her a long time ago, back before TLC, back when Dolph and AJ couldn't stand the sight of each other and back when there were actually people who liked her.

_"Girls like you are a dime a dozen. You came from nothing, and you are nothing! You've been so alone your entire life, that when someone pays you a little attention, you glob onto them and make them your entire world! Where does that leave you, huh? Where does that leave you? At the end of the day, you're back, all by yourself, all alone. Desperate. Pathetic. Every time someone disapoints you, you lose a piece of your pride. And now your nothing more then a shell of a woman. I've seen girls like you my entire life. You're all the same. Sad. Weak. Pitiful. Face it AJ, you're just trash."_

_Trash. Trash. Trash. _AJ remembered how bad that had hurt her. It had hurt her so much that AJ thought it would be poetic to tell Kaitlyn the exact same thing when she revealed herself to be the mastermind behind the "secret admirer" plan. "AJ?" She snapped out of her flashback when Punk called her name. AJ nodded, but refused to say anything because she was thinking. Planning. She was going to get revenge on Dolph, and she knew exactly how.

"You and me!" she exclaimed, jumping out of Punk's arms. She stood up and began cackling like a witch, scaring Punk slightly. What was she talking about? "I have the perfect idea!"

"Can you help me?" asked Punk, lost. All he knew was that AJ was acting crazy...and that wasn't good.

"I have the perfect plan," cooed AJ, swaying, "You and me team up to destroy Dolph and Kaitlyn!" The idea was a simple one, but they both knew that it would quickly turn complex, especially if AJ was running it. "Come on! You and I both know that we could do it!"

"I don't know," Punk said, skeptical. AJ was nuts-Punk knew it. But he was one of the many reasons why. And according to AJ, he had always cheated the consequences. So he kind of owed her this. But he still didn;t want anything to do with this plan.

"You need this," AJ pointed out, "You give me my revenge, and I can give you the World Heavyweight Championship."

Punk scoffed. "I'm better than that."

"What if you lose at Money in the Bank?" AJ asked, "Where will you be then?" It was a good question. Punk refused to think of himself that way-he refused to think of the answers. But he couldn't help it. He'll end up like Zack Ryder, or Heath Slater. _That won't happen_, he thought, _Right?_

AJ chuckled. She knew he was thinking about her words. "You have until July 14 to decide." She turned to the door, ready to go to her hotel room. She opened the door, and only a slight creek was heard. She stopped and turned to face Punk, an evil smile on her face. "I hope you do make the right decision," she said before leaving, the door slamming shut.

14 days. 2 weeks. Punk had to decide. Fast.

* * *

July 14, 2013

AJ sat on a crate, kicking it with her feet as she waited for Dolph's match to near its end. Or for Punk to come with her decision. Whichever came first. While she waited, she read tweets sent to her by fans.

_ mattyms: WWEAJLee … CMPunk just said you are his favorite current diva at the Wizard World Q and A._ AJ chuckled. At least someone saw her as a genius. _Hah, softee._ she replied before she felt someone hovering over her. She slowly looked up, and Punk towered over her. AJ smiled, jumped off the crate, and faced Punk. "Why hello," she said.

"Cut the crap," said Punk, "I'm here to tell you what I've decided." AJ could tell he was mad. She had saw Punk grasp the Money in the Bank briefcase before the lights went out. They came back on, and the Shield were on him, beating him off the ladder. Rob Van Dam took advantage, grabbing the briefcase as bodies were scattered around the ring. AJ had did that, just to make sure Punk would lose, and he would have to say yes to her. Punk sighed, running his fingers through his hair. As much as AJ hated to admit it, she loved it when he did that. "I'm in."

"I knew you would see the light," AJ cooed.

"Yeah,yeah." Punk hated giving in to people. He was only doing this for the World Title, not for AJ. Even though a part of him was making his heart pound as he stared at AJ. She turned to face the monitor she was watching, and saw Del Rio connect with a vicious kick to Ziggler's head. AJ smiled up at Punk before racing out to the ring. She ducked Kaitlyn's clothesline and connected with a spinning heel kick. She raced around to the other side of the ring and jumped onto Ricardo Rodriguez's back, putting him into a sleeper hold. Alberto took his attention off Dolph, screaming at AJ to get off of him and other things(even a few Spanish profanities). Dolph took advantage, giving him a ZigZag and jumping over Del Rio for the pin.

It seemed to be the slowest three seconds AJ had ever seen. The ref counted one...two...and finally hit his hand on the mat for a third and final time. The arena erupted as Ziggler stood up and celebrated. AJ let go of Rodriguez and slid into the ring. She skipped around Dolph twice before sliding out of the ring and skippin backstage where Punk was waiting for her.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"That was me ensuring my revenge and you're World Title," said AJ, "I knew exactly what I was doing." She walked off, her hair bouncing on her shoulder.

Punk hoped that there was a method to AJ's madness.

* * *

**I just couldn't wait to update! Hope you enjoyed it! And more drama is coming up! ;)**

**Apple247**


	4. United We Kiss

**New chappy! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

July 15, 2013

Punk sat in the private locker room that he "requsted", waiting for AJ to show up. She was the one who had requested the private locker rom, for him and for her. What had made him say yes to AJ in the first place? He had lost the Money in the Bank briefcase thanks to the Shield, and Dolph was World Champion thanks to AJ. She had promised him that belt, and quite frankly, he'd do anything to get World Championship gold around his waist...even reunite with his crazy ex. A good fifteen minutes later, Punk was probably about to explode before AJ entered the locker room. "What took you so long?" asked Punk.

"I was eavsdropping on Dolph," said AJ, "He's planning on taunting Del Rio by throwing a fiesta of his own. Thing is, Del Rio's not here tonight. So...someone else is going to crash his party..."

"Not us, right?" Punk asked. AJ laughed, causing him to sigh. "It is us, isn't it?"

"Yep," squealed AJ, popping the "p", "And that's when we'll announce our alliance."

"How is this going to work?" asked Punk.

"I'm going to go out there and talk to the both of them. On your cue, you're going to ambush Dolph, while I ambush Kaitlyn."

"What about Big E?" Punk asked. He was pretty worried about AJ's plan at this moment. She seemed to think of this stuff off the top of her head. And Punk knew that plans like that were sloppy. Then again, she had calcuated that "secret admirer" plan, and the betrayal at TLC. So maybe this was just as perfectly planned, if not more.

"Don't worry," cooed AJ, "I've got a solution fot that as well." She turned to the door and opened it slightly. Suddenly, the door swung open, nearly hitting her in the face. And there stood the seven foot, four hundred fourty-one pound beast known as the Big Show. Punk nearly gasped. He knew AJ was short, but she looked like a toddler standing next to Show. "Punk, meet our newest pal, the Big Show."

"Um...hey." The room filled with silence, the only sound being AJ's cackling.

"Dolph won't see any of it coming!" she squealed, "Okay. Once Kaitlyn and Dolph are down, Show's gonna put Big E in the Colossal Clutch. As this happens, you and I are going to stand over him and kiss."

Punk nearly fell of his chair. Kiss? _Kiss? _Punk hadn't signed up for any of that. "Why do I have to kiss you?"

"You're my ally now," said AJ, "And they're gonna think we're dating anyway. Might as well beat everyone else to the punch. And besides-" AJ walked closer to Punk, placing a hand gently on his shoulder,"you know you want it." Punk blushed as AJ walked away. "So, are you ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," siad Big Show in a simple low growl. Suddenly, all attention was on Punk now as the two looked at him for an answer, Show with that same menicing stare and AJ with a fierce determination in her eyes, one that Punk analyzed. _You better be. I've worked to hard for you to forsake me now._

"Yes," Punk said.

* * *

Punk lay underneath the ring, waiting for his cue to ambush Ziggler. He was quite tired, but it was hard to sleep under there. Between the loud crowd, Ziggler's taunting, and the ring bouncing with every step taken, sleep would not come. And besides, Punk couldn't sleep, not when he had a job to do.

AJ's music hit, and he crawled towards the other side of the ring. He lifted the ring apron slightly, and could see AJ skipping down the ring. She was wearing a hoodie which covered the CM Punk T-Shirt she wore and jean shorts, and the Divas Championship around her waist flopped as she skipped. Punk smiled slightly as he crawled back into position.

_Again_, Punk thought, _My cue is again._

"Well hello there Dolph," AJ said, putting on a fake smile. Maybe it wasn't fake, she was happy after all. Happy that Dolph was about to feel her revenge. "Didn't expect to see me did you? I thought I'd come out here and _congradulate _you on your big victoy last night. Such a shame that Dolph is the only one that has a reason the celebrate tonight, since I kicked Kaitlyn's ass last night." Punk chuckled a bit.

"Jealous, sweetheart?" asked Dolph, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Jealous?" AJ repeated with a laugh, "I'm anything but, Ziggy. You see, you're just one of the many men I've had the misfortune of dating here. And all of them, especially you, thought it was funny watching me suffer. You tore me into pieces like I was a piece of paper and you shattered me like glass!" Punk was expecting a sob, or some sort of sound of weakness. But all he heard was AJ's trademark cackle...a cackle that he had come to like. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong, can cut pretty deep."

"You should leave AJ," Kaitlyn said, "Go and get professional help. I may hate your guts, but I still care about you."

"No you don't," hissed AJ, "You never did!" Punk knew AJ was nearing the end of her speech, so he crawled towards the announcer's table, ready to crawl out on his cue. "I'm tired of letting people step all over me. I'm tired of being broken. That AJ that first stepped into the WWE on NXT, that _Geek Goddess_, that AJ is gone. I'm unbreakable. This new AJ is better than the innocent AJ that was easy to break. They say history repeats itself...but not this time. This time I'm fighting back. And will I be broken again?" AJ paused and took a breath before answering her own question. "Never again."

In an instant, Punk was in the ring, grabbing Punk and shoving him to a corner. As he expected, Big E was on him, trying to pull Punk off. Suddenly, the pressure of Langson was jerked off him and he turned to see AJ beaing Kaitlyn and Show pounding Langston. Punk smirked as he continued to beat Dolph in the corner. He dragged Ziggler towards the center of the ring and gave him a GTS as AJ applied the Black Widow on Kaitlyn. Big E was already down on the canvas, out cold.

Well...it was time.

Big Show applied the Colossal Clutch on Big E as AJ let go of Kaitlyn, who fell helplessly onto the mat. The smile on AJ's face was priceless, and it made Punk smile too. The smile was only because the World Title was finally in his grasps, not becasue of AJ. Or so he thought. He slowly stepped closer to AJ, but AJ wasn't doing anything slow. She grabbed Punk and yanked him closer, planting her lips onto hers.

It was strange, kissing someone who he had no feeling for. At first, Punk was stunned, as his lips were hard on hers. But soon, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around AJ's petie frame as AJ ran one hand through Punk's hair, the other resting on his neck. AJ let the moment overcome her and she deepened the kiss, sucking on his lip ring. Punk returned the favor, licking her lips. AJ let Punk enter her mouth, getting lost in his lips. They were both sure the kiss came across as sloppy, but they didn't care.

The two broke apart with smiles on their faces. AJ blew a quick kiss ast Dolph, and directed Show and Punk to follow her backstage. She led the posse, skipping down the ramp as Punk and Show swiftly followed. They got backstage to their locker room and celebrated their victory.

"That was great!" AJ squealed, "We kicked butt out there!"

"Definetly," agreed Show, "The WWE Universe will be talking abouthat for a long time."

"Maybe I underestimated you," said Punk, playfully punching her on the arm, "You're smarter than you make us believe."

"I'm crazy," said AJ, "I never said I'm dumb."

Punk knew that the three of them would have to do everything together. They would have to travel together, work together, and everything. At first, Punk thought that this would be hell. And maybe it would be. But it would be all worth it when that title was strapped around his waist and AJ would be thanking him repeatedly for helping her get her revenge, that bright smile on her face.

"Well someone's happy," giggled AJ. Punk jumped, wiping the goofy smile off his face and blushing slightly.

"I'm getting my World Title," said Punk, "I should be happy shouldn't I?"

Disapointment rushed across AJ's face. It was fast, and if you weren't paying attention, you would've missed it. But Punk was paying attetnion, he always was. Just as quickly that the disapointed look came across her face, it was replaced with a smile. "Of course. Just don't forget your part of the deal. If this fails, I'll have to put you in that Anaconda Vice you love so much."

"I couldn't imagine a better wat to tap out," Punk teased as he walked towards the parking lot. That got him a playful punch from AJ, or so he assumed. Even if it was a real punch, it still probably would've felt the same.

"So, you promise not to kidnap me this time?" asked AJ playfully as she hopped into the front seat.

"I wasn't kidnapping you, but whatever," Punk sighed. Show got into the back(somehow) and instantly fell asleep. As he started the car and drove off, he thought only one thing.

_This is gonna be a long ride._

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? AJ's spectacular made-up-off-the-top-of-my-head promo was inspired by this tweet I loved. Hope it wasn't too akward or badly written. So...see you next update, which features the ride to Smackdow and more of AJ's devious plan!**

**Apple247**


	5. The Newest Power Couple

**Yep…changed my penname to BlackWidow101. Hope you like it…and the chapter!**

* * *

July 16, 2013

Punk stared at the road ahead of him. The only sounds were the occasional snore form the back seat by Show and the occasional sound effects form AJ's phone. Other than that, silence filled the spaces in the car. AJ was usually bubbly and loud, whether she was a Geek Goddess or a Black Widow. But then she was closed off and silent, and quite frankly, it was killing him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head to face her.

"I'm fine," AJ said, not sounding fine at all. Her voice lacked its usual squeakiness and even the evil hiss in her voice was gone. Right now, she sounded like a bored and hurt young woman. "I'm just playing Candy Crush."

"You know, I can't play that game to save my life," said Punk with a slight chuckle. AJ smiled, but quickly returned to the scowl that had been engraved on her face before. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said AJ, "Just drive." Punk followed her directions, driving across the highway. It was silent for a few minutes before AJ sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit…upset."

"Why?"

"Well…my fifth boyfriend just dumped me for my trashy, cross dressing former best friend," said AJ, "So obviously I'm upset about that."

"You seriously think Kaitlyn's a man?" asked Punk.

"Just look at her," said AJ with a devious smile. "She's like you…only buffer, uglier, manlier and _way _more annoying."

"You know you just technically called me skinny, hot, girly and not annoying, right?" Punk pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, you are not girly," AJ admitted, raising her hands in innocence. Then her smile grew as she said, "But you are skinny."

"You should be the last one talking!" Punk exclaimed, "I can see your ribs through your shirt!"

"Official WWE licensed shirt," she added with a smug smirk, "How many Divas nowadays can say that?"

"Good point," admitted Punk. This is what the ride was supposed to be like. The two going back and forth, like old friends. Which was funny, since they were supposed to hate each other. "But still...you think I'm _hot_?"

"Stop!" AJ said, playfully punching him in the arm as Show stirred in the back.

"Keep it down up there!" Big Show called, "I'm trying to sleep back here."

"Sleep?" said AJ with a laugh, "We thought you died on us."

"Yeah," agreed Punk, "As soon you stepped into the car, you were out. I wish I could get sleep like that."

"Sleep can wait," said AJ, "Right now..." She paused as Punk pulled up to the arena. "It's time for payback."

* * *

AJ knocked on the door of the general manager's office. "Come in!" she heard Teddy Long yell. AJ took a breath and entered the office, walking straight up to Teddy Long and trying to look as intimidating as possible, which was possible because she had a seven foot giant and the best in the world by her side. "What is it?" said Teddy, trying-and failing-to hide the stutter in his voice. AJ smirked.

"I want a match," she said simply.

"You already had a match with Alicia Fox," Teddy pointed out, "Why would you want another one?"

"Not me stupid," hissed AJ, "You asked me what I wanted, and I want a match."

"What match?" asked Teddy. AJ smiled. Oh, how she loved it when people were in the palm of her hands.

"The main event of Smackdown," said AJ, turning and putting her arm around Teddy. She waved her hand in the air, her smile growing more mischievous by the second. "CM Punk versus Dolph Ziggler!" AJ turned away. "Well?"

"Quite frankly, that's a great idea," said Teddy, "You want it? You got it." Punk smacked him on the back, and he jumped, causing snickers to erupt from the trio.

"Nice doing business with you," Punk said before leaving, Show and AJ close behind. The door slammed behind them, and Punk sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive," AJ squealed. "Just beat him senseless for me. And for you." Punk looked at her with a lost look in his eyes, and AJ sighed. "If you beat him senseless, he'll want revenge against you. If you get him mad enough, he'll sacrifice anything to get his hands on you...even his precious title." She patted him on the shoulder. "You should quit asking questions and just let me do my thing."

"Crazy is the new sane," said Punk with a shrug. AJ simply rolled her eyes and skipped away.

* * *

AJ leaned on the apron, Big Show's looming figure standing over her. She multitasked, spending half her time watching the fast and furious action and half her time eyeballing Kaitlyn and Big E.

"Do you know what you need to do?" AJ asked Show, and he answered with a simple nod. She returned to the action and nearly panicked when she saw Dolph connect with the ZigZag. Show, ever the opportunist, slides onto the apron, distracting the ref.

AJ got a chair from under the ring and slid it into the ring with a sly smile._ Stupid ref_, she thought as she watched Punk grab it and swing it like a baseball bat. There was a sickening thud as chair met skull. AJ didn't even know if they were even allowed to do headshots anymore, but right then she didn't care. She cackled as Punk slid the chair out the ring. Show got off the apron, allowing the ref to count 1...2...3!

AJ saw Kaitlyn race towards her, and the race around the ring began. They ran in a circle until AJ ran behind Show. Kaitlyn tried to jump over him, but Show grabbed her, allowing AJ to grab the chair and whack her across the head. She was just about positive that that wasn't allowed, but AJ only squealed with joy as Show dropped her limp body.

Big E raced towards Big Show, to do what no one will ever know. Because Show punched him, and Big E fell to the ground, knocked out. AJ skipped over to the timekeeper's area and snatched a microphone. She slid into the ring and was greeted with a hug by Punk.

"Everyone, get used to this sight," said AJ through the chorus of boos. AJ ignored the hate and smiled at Dolph's limp body. "This..." She wrapped her arms around Punk's waist, "This is the new power couple in the WWE." Boos and jeers filled AJ's ears, but she didn't care. She felt like she was on top of the world.

She wouldn't feel that way for too long though.

* * *

**Ohhhhh...cliffie? Would that count as a cliffie? I think it counts as a cliffie. So...it's a cliffie! :{P**

**BlackWidow101**


	6. Betrayal?

July 21, 2013

AJ stared at her phone, thinking about what to tweet. AJ had a stellar, witty sense of humor, but today her mind was blank. _What to tweet, what to tweet..._she thought. Her mind was mush, and she was distracted by her upcoming mixed tag team match with Punk against Kaitlyn and Dolph. It wasn't like she was worried, so why was she sitting alone in her locker room confused? Finally, she thought of something.

_I'm a little loopy. Did I get trampled by the Big Show again?_

Loopy. As a matter of fact, her gut was a bit sore. But it wasn't sore as in Kaitlyn-just-speared-the-daylights-out-of-me sore. It was sore as in something-really-bad-is-going-to-happen-to-me sore.

All of a sudden, AJ was worried. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _It's just nerves_, she told herself, _It's just nevres._ Just when everything seemed to settle down, there was a loud yell in her ear. "Boo!" AJ jumped, leaping of her chair and ready to slap the daylights out of whoever scared her. Then she saw Punk's trademark smirk, and calmed down, a scowl engraved on her face.

"Don't do that."

"You should've seen the look on your face," Punk said, giggling like a teenager.

"When are you gonna grow up?" asked AJ, smacking him on the arm.

"When are you gonna learn how to hit harder?" responded Punk, and AJ's scowl grew. "I love it when you do that."

"Shut up." AJ sighed, playing with her lightning bolt necklace. God, what was wrong? "So, ready for our match?" asked AJ, becasue quite frankly, she had to say something.

"I'm the _best _in the _world_, AJ," Punk said, leaning against the wall, "Of course I'm ready."

"Oh," responded AJ blankly. What was wrong with her? The stinging of AJ's gut was killing her. She didn't understand...what was going on? "Are you okay?" asked AJ, curious of she was the only one suffering these symptoms. "Is anything hurting you? Your knee? Your gut? Anything?" AJ's voice rose in confusion and fustration. Punk wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to a chair. He pulled up another chair and sat next to her, holding her close.

"I'm fine," responded Punk, "The real question is are _you _okay?" The question had hit her like a freight train. She was fine, she had to be. If she wasn't, then her upcoming match, as well as her future would be gone. So she did what she did best.

"I'm fine," lied AJ, "Just a bit nervous that they're gonna beat the crap out of us."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," said Punk, standing up and heading towards the door. Before he exited, he turned his head slightly, a smirk engraved on his face. "Yet," he added befoe leaving. _Stupid Punk_, she thought as she stood up, _Nothing was wrong. _But still, AJ knew her gut was trying to tell her something. But until she figured out what it was, she convinced herself that nothing was wrong, that everything is okay. With her ring gear on, she skipped towards the ring, ignoring the churnin of her stomach.

* * *

"I'm in the ropes!" AJ yelled as the ref tried to pull Kaitlyn off of her. But she was relentess(not to mention strong and stubborn), so the ref was failing at his job. She punched and kicked as AJ sreamed in agony and rage. "Get her off me!" The ref instead released her, allowing Kaitlyn to beatthe everliving hell out of AJ as he(finally) began the count. 1...2...3...4...

"I have 'till five!" screamed Kaitlyn, letting go of AJ and momentarily stopping the violence. She leaned down to grab her again, and that was when AJ struck, giving her a drop toe hld. Kaitlyn's face slammed against the turnbuckle, and AJ kicked her a few times before mocking her, flexing imaginary muscles. She dragged her to the center of the ring and went for the pin. Before she could seal the dear, Dolph yanked her off.

That was when chaos broke out. Punk and Dolph battled in the ring while Show and Big E battled outside of it. For AJ, it was difficult to keep up with everything as her men battled her former men everywhere, not to mention that she was busy trying to fight off Kaitlyn. The two took their catfight outside the ring. Just as everyone was distracted...a familiar song hit, stopping everyone in their tracks. Punk turned to the ramp, hoping he wouldn't see who he thought he would see.

A scowl became permenantly engraved on Punk's face as the Anomaly himself Brock Lesnar stomed down the ramp.

Punk and backed away and grasped the ropes, turning to see Show knocked out on the floor. _Great_, he thought as Brock entered the ring. They stared each other down, glaring at each other. A part of him couldn't help but think that AJ put Brock up to this, just like she did before. _But she's changed_, Punk told himself, _Maybe Dolph did this. _But Brock turned and watched Dolph, Kaitlyn and Big E walk away, a confused look on all their faces.

Punk took advantage, nailing Brock with a punch to the back of the neck. He was stunned, and Punk kept at it, puncking and kicking. He lifted him up, prepared to put him to sleep. But Brock slipped off his shoulders and turned the tables, picking up Punk and nailing him with a vicious F-5. With a chuckle, Brock stormed away.

AJ had seen enough to know that that wasn't planned. At all. Why did he do that? For once, AJ hadn't put anyone up to anything. She stood up and raced backstage, meetin up with Brock by catering. "What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"You should know," said Brock, handing her his phone, "You put me up to it." AJ stood in shock. It was a text from her to him. She recalled getting his number the night she actually paid him to attack Punk. But that was how many weeks ago? That was then, and this was now. And now, AJ was reading the text, the _lie_, that AJ had supposedly sent to Brock.

_Hey, it's AJ. I need you to do me yet another favor. I need you to attack Punk on the Raw on 7/21/13. I've lead Punk along long enough, and now I'm ready to betray him again. Don't forget, I'll pay you this time, the same amount as last time. Thanks in advance.-AJ_

"This...I didn't...how did..." For once, AJ was actually speechless.

"And now I'll take my compensation now," said Brock with a smug smirk. He knew AJ was too intimidated to disagree.

With a sigh, AJ said, "Wait here." She left, got the money he wanted, and stuffed it in a black briefcase. She walked back over to him and handed it over. "Here. And next time, only take me orders when I say them face to face to you. No texts, no emails, no tweets, none of that. Okay?" Brock nodded and walked off. With an aspirated sigh, AJ walked off to.

And Punk emerged from the box of crates he had been hiding behind. The image on Curtis Axel's phone was engraved in his head. Now he had seen it for himself. A part of him though he deserved it. And another part wanted to take AJ by her hair and rip her apart, piece by piece.

AJ was lying. AJ was using him. But worse of all, AJ had betrayed him.

* * *

**Drama! OMG...drama! So, did you love it as much as I love CM Punk? Did you hate it as much as I hate Alberto Del Rio? I hope for the former, since my hatred for Del Rio is quite strong. I'll update as soon as possible, 'kay? Goodbye, for now! ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	7. Secrets And Feelings Unearthed

**Just reminding you that flashbacks are italics. So, hope y'all enjoy! c:**

* * *

July 22, 2013

_Punk! Where are you? I'm at the Smackdown tapings already, and you're nowhere to be found! So once again, where are you?-AJ_

Punk scoffed as he read the text. _Screw Smackdown, and screw you_, he thought as he flung his phone aside on his hotel bed. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was the World Title, and to perhaps rekindle that lost relationship that he and AJ had. But all that had happened was AJ betrayed him.

Betrayal. It was the only word that seemed to fill his mind nowadays.

With a sigh, Punk dialled up the phone. As much as he hated it, he felt like he needed to talk to someone. He, to be honest, wasn't handling this feeling of betrayal out of his head. He hasn't felt that betrayed since...since...

* * *

_May 28, 2012_

_It was a gruelling matchup between Punk and Daniel Bryan. Punk wasn't expecting anything less-he was the number one contender for his WWE title and he was one of the few people who was an "indie superstar" like him._

_Suddenly, there was a huge reaction coming from the crowd. He wanted to see what was going on, but he was too busy with his match. The two hit and punched nonstop before Daniel stopped. Stopped? He raced out of the ring, and that was when everything was clear to him._

_It was AJ._

_She was perched on the top rope, a table set up before her. Daniel stood in front of the table, waving his hands and shouting, "No!" Wait...she was planning on jumping?_

_Punk's worry overtook him and and he climbed in the apron with AJ, blocking her view of the table. "AJ! What are you doing?"_

_"I came out and you ignored me," whimpered AJ, "So I decided to jump through this table so you can notice me."_

_"It's not like that," Punk said, "I did notice you. It's just that Daniel was fighting me and I couldn't turn my back on him." AJ peaked at the table again, and Punk sighed. "Look. Believe it or not, I do care about you. Daniel doesn't, but I do. But seriously-" He turned, observing the long fall from the turnbuckle the wooden table below. "Is it really worth it? Is it really worth hurting yourself like this?"_

_In response, AJ had grabbed Punk and kissed him. Although it appeared to be sloppy when you watched it, it in reality was anything but. The kiss was short, soft and sweet. It was as if she was kissing him for the last time. She let go and stared into Punk's eyes. Her face was difficult to read at first. Then she smiled and said, "Yes it was."_

_And before he knew it, AJ had shoved Punk off the turnbuckle, sending her and Bryan crashing through the table below._

* * *

July 22, 2013

"So that's it?" Paul Heyman said, watching Punk's emotionless face. "That's what happened?" Punk nodded, and Heyman chuckled. "That's typical business, Punk. We did it with Brad Maddox, we did it with the Shield. Hits are a common practice in this sport. So why are you so upset?"

"This hurt," answered Punk, "I put all my trust and faith in her and all she did was stab me in the back."

"Getting a taste of your own medicine, huh?" retorted Paul.

Punk stood up, annoyed. "You don't understand! We had a deal! She promised me that World Title! And then she screwed me! She spun her web, lured me to it, and then she trapped me in it! She _lied _to me, Paul. That may not sink into your brain that lying can hurt people, but it can! And I'm hurt!" He flopped onto the hotel bed again, crossing his tattooed arms.

Paul could have done a lot of things then. But he chose to chuckle and say, "I think this has more to it than the World Title.

That got him thinking. Maybe Heyman was right. Maybe this did have more to it than the World Title. There was a small part of Punk that wanted to gain at least a friendship with AJ after this. He had missed all the happy, albeit crazy times they had together. And AJ had changed a lot in the span of a year. Then, she was lost and confused. Now, she was focused and determined. Not to mention lethal, vicious and sexy.

What?

"If this was just about the World Title, then you wouldn't be as upset as you are now. Sure, you'd be pretty mad knowing you. But still, majority of the things you said came from the fact that you're heartbroken AJ betrayed you. You thought she cared about you, she liked you...hell, maybe even _loved _you. But she didn't." Punk was absolutely speechless. Heyman shrugged. "What? The older you get, the wiser you get!"

Punk tried to shake off Paul's words. He didn't really love AJ...right?

* * *

AJ groaned as the number went to voicemail. Punk wouldn't even answer the phone! "Hey, it's me," she said, "Look. I did not pay Brock to attack you this time. Why would I? All I want is Dolph and Kaitlyn to suffer...and how can that happen without you? Truth is, I need you Punk. Call me back when you get this message." And with that, she hung up and flung her phone aside.

"Didn't answer, huh?" Big Show said, and AJ nodded. "Your upset, aren't you?"

"No," said AJ, sarcasm dripping from her tone, "I'm totally fine."

"Are you okay?" Show asked.

"No! I'm not!" screamed AJ, "I need Punk to be here! We're outnumbered, Show! And without Punk, this whole plan is ruined!"

"I think you should try harder to get him," said Show with a shrug, "I know you didn't pay Brock to attack Brock. You've already convinced me. Now all you have to do is convince _Punk_."

AJ nodded and left the locker room. Someone had to have sent that text. But that person had to have access to her phone. How could that happen? Then, she suddenly remembered that she had left her phone in the Divas locker room a few days ago. _So one of my coworkers did it_, she thought as she stared at the locker room door, _and I know exactly who._

Taking a deep breath, AJ kicked down the door. There were startled screams from all the Divas as she slammed the door shut. "Everyone out!" AJ exclaimed over the noise. She watched all the other Divas pour out the locker room. Eventually, only AJ and Kaitlyn remained in the room.

"I'm not intimidated by you," hissed Kaitlyn.

AJ shrugged. "I know. And I also know that you were the one who told Brock to attack Punk yesterday!"

"How could I-" Kaitlyn started, but stopped when she saw the serious look on AJ's face. She chuckled, a smirk engraved on her face. "Okay, you got me. I did it."

AJ had seen it coming, but the news still hit her like a freight train. "You...you _sabotaged _me?" she said, and Kaitlyn nodded. "How? Why? When?"

"When? After you ambushed us the first time. How? You left your phone lying around and I sent the text. Why?" Kaitlyn scoffed. "You know why."

"You ruined my relationship with Punk!" AJ squealed. She didn't know why she said that. She could've said a lot of things...you messed up my plans, you hypocrite...but she chose that? Did she really care about her relationship with Punk? She would have to think about that later.

"Damn right I did," responded Kaitlyn, "You've lied to me and manipulated me!" She shrugged. "I was just returning the favour."

Without so much as a thought, AJ smacked Kaitlyn into next week. She stumbled off the chair she was sitting on as AJ breathed heavily out of rage. Kaitlyn stood up, and the two glared at each other for a silent moment before AJ charged at Kaitlyn.

The two had a typical cat fight. There was hair pulling, slapping, and tons of profanities. All of AJ's emotions bubbled over and reflected on each hit. This went on for a few minutes before someone was yanking AJ off of Kaitlyn. She saw Dolph holding Kaitlyn back, and the petite champion struggled to rip free. "Let go of me!" she yelled, "Let go!"

"Calm down." The voice was familiar and soothing. She looked down at the arms that encased her, and noticed the many familiar tattoos covering them. AJ immediately calmed down as Punk gently put her down. She raced to him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

She hugged him liked she loved him.

"I heard everything," Punk whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." AJ couldn't think of anything else to say. She mumbled "sorry" into his warm chest, enjoying the peaceful silence between them.

She wanted to say there forever.

* * *

**I've been waiting for this moment forever! The moment in which old feelings begin to resurface! I hope you all are super excited for the next chapter. And another thing...things only get more complicated from here. ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	8. Kisses and Kicks

August 18, 2013

Summerslam. The biggest event of the summer. Punk couldn't believe he was here, staring at the clock on the locker room wall, waiting for 9:30 to strike so he can go out there and do what he does best-win. It was Dolph Ziggler versus CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship, and he was _positive_ that he was going to walk out champ. AJ and Big Show had set the tone for the night. AJ had retained her Divas title and Show beat Curtis Axel for the Intercontinental Championship. And now Punk was next to win championship gold.

"Someone looks eager," laughed Show as Punk snapped out of his "I'm gonna win" trance.

"Eager?" repeated AJ with a laugh, "He's pratically foaming at the mouth!"

"Whatever," spat Punk, continuing to wrap the wrist tape around his wrists. Show left to go get something to eat as Punk picked up a black Sharipe and marked his hands with his trademark "X".

"What does that mean?" Punk jumped slightly, not expecting her voice. He turned to her, a confused look on his face. "The 'X'. What does it mean?"

Punk shrugged. "I don't know. I just do it."

"You just do it?" said AJ, skeptism in her voice, "Come on. I'm sure it has some type of history to it."

"Well," began Punk, "There used to be a band who were under the legal drinking age. So they marked their hands with an 'X' to show that they can't drink alcohol in the bars they performed at. Then, they released an album with the 'X' on it, and eventualy it became a symbol of straight edge people."

"Interesting," said AJ with a nod of her head.

"Why did you ask?"

AJ shrugged. "I just always wondered. I wore wrist tape and wrote the 'X' on it, and I was sitting there going what the hell does that mean?!" The two laughed in unison. Punk looked at the clock and saw the time. 9:30. "Well, it's time," AJ said.

"Yes it is," said Punk, extending out his hand. AJ grabbed it and Punk pulled her up. "Shall we?" The two linked arms and walked towards the cutain with goofy smiles on their faces.

* * *

AJ looked like she was panicking. And maybe she was. Both Punk and Dolph were out from a double cross body, and Dolph was standing up quicker than Punk was. And also, Kaitlyn and Big E stood ringside, so to say AJ was trying very hard not to lose it and beat Kaitlyn up would be an ujnderstatement. No, she didn't forget. Kaitlyn had almost cost her everything-her revenge plot, her friendship with Punk-_everything_.

Soon, the two were standing and were beginning to trade punches in the center of the ring. AJ watched as Dolph shoved Punk away and nailed him with a perfect dropkick. That was when she began panicking. It was as if she was doing everything on instinct. She climbed onto the apron and reached for the ref, telling him to help Punk out. She could her Kaitlyn's loud stomps as she ran to her. She hopped onto the apron as well, screaming at AJ to get off.

AJ had seen Dolph coming at the last second. She pulled Kaitlyn in the way as Dolph rushed to the ropes. She fell, her head landing on the barricade. Dolph stared at her limp body, shock radiating in his blue eyes. AJ cackled as she jumped off the apron and watched Punk pick him up and give him the GTS.

1...2...3!

It was over. Punk was champion. She cheered, jumping and squealing like a little girl. She didn't remember reacting this happy when Dolph won the Title, but that didn't matter. Punk was champion! She raced into the ring and gave him the hardest hug ever. Punk spun her around, her feet dangling in the air. Show picked up Punk and carried him to the back, AJ close behind.

"You did it!" squealed AJ.

"We're on top of the world!" Show exclaimed.

"Hey big guy, why don't you get the new champ some water," said Punk. Show walked off, and AJ hugged him again. "Woah. Someone's eager."

"I'm not eager, I'm proud," AJ responded.

"Proud?" mocked Punk, "You're practically foaming at the mouth!" AJ chuckled. "And I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I have made resevations for two at a fancy resturaunt in downtown LA."

"Really?" asked AJ, and Punk nodded. "Well now I'm eager." Suddenly, ice cold water was poured over the pair and the Big Show let out a hearty laugh. "And now I'm eager to change," added AJ.

* * *

"What a dinner," sighed AJ, tired. The two walked down the hotel hallways. Punk decided to walk AJ to her hotel room to make sure she got in safely. It was an unexpected, yet welcomed gesture.

"Yeah, that waitress nearly died when she reconized us," added Punk.

"What did you expect?" asked AJ, "You were wearing a shirt that said Best in the World...CM Punk!"

"And you were wearing a shirt that said Love Bites...AJ Lee," added Punk.

"Whatever," scoffed AJ. The rest of the walk was silent, but it wasn't akaward or strange. It was peaceful and warm. AJ didn't want it to end. Suddenly, she stood in front of her door, staring at it. It was over. "So..."

"So," mimicked Punk with a chuckle, "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah it was," said AJ, flashing a sweet smile. Punk nearly melted on the inside. That smile was turning him into mush. "I'm glad I went out with you," AJ admitted, then gasped. "I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"I know what you meant," chuckled Punk. AJ looked up at Punk who looked down at her, the pair sporting matching pink cheeks. Why was this moment so akaward?

"Goodnight Punk," AJ said.

And then he leaned in and kissed her. It was not something he even thought about, he wasn't aware his body was even leaning down towards her until his lips met hers. This wasn't unfamiliar, but she tensed all the same. He was about to pull away, embarrassed, when she started to kiss him back and kiss him back with a vigor and eagerness absent from their other kisses. Something about this was different. This wasn't forced. This was real.

AJ's soft lips felt like heaven on his. He didn't want to stop. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

AJ couldn't have asked for a better feeling, it was everything she expected and then some. She felt herself smile through the kiss, causing the superstar to smile as well. This was something she could see herself doing again and again and again.

Then they realized. They weren't dating.

The two pulled away, their cheeks redder than before. "Um, goodnight," said Punk before walking away. AJ sighed, opening the door of her hotel room, ans she couldn't believe who was sitting on her bed. "Hey AJ," Paul Heyman said, Brock Lesnar sitting next to him. "Come in. I've been waiting for you."

AJ entered her hotel room, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You're a robber, you know that?" Paul stood up and approched her, Brock following him. "You stole Punk away from me. He was my client. I was the reason why he held the WWE Championship for 434 days. Sure, he may be World Heavyweight Champion now, but that's going to all going to change. You gave him that belt, and you're going to take it away from him as well."

"What are you ta-" AJ was interupted by a punch to the face. She fell to the floor, stunned.

"You have to pay for what you've done," said Paul with a smirk. He turned to Brock and nodded. "Let her have it." Then he walked over to the bed. AJ stood up again and raced for the door, but Brock grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. Brock punched her again, she collasped to the ground. AJ was crumpled against the floor. Brock gave her a kick to the midsection again and she coughed, spitting up blood. She tried to pull herself up, but only fell again.

"Pathetic," Brock spat at her, giving her a swift kick to the midsection again. AJ looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears. She watched his boot come slamming towards her face.

* * *

**OMG! Another plot twist! I was inspired by watching Money in the Bank on Sunday, and watching the aftermath on Monday(P.S. I was there!). I won't say what happened, in case any of you didn't see it. So, knowing me, you'll get an update soon with tons of drama and Punklee bonding! Laters! **

**BlackWidow101**


	9. Cry Me a River

August 19, 2013

Where was AJ? Punk had to go out there and brag about his big victory last night. Show sat in the corner, shining up his title, and Punk paced the locker room, worry in his green eyes.

"You're worrying too much," sighed Show, shaking his head.

"You don't understand," said Punk, "I haven't seen her since last night. She hasn't called. She hasn't texted. It's like she's avoiding me."

"Well that's what you get for kissing her without a warning," spat Show. That stopped Punk dead in his tracks. He knew? "AJ told me," he said, noticing the look on his face.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," responded Punk, staring at the ground. He wasn't lying. He hadn't noticed he was leaning until their lips met. But it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Show chuckled. "You're smiling." Punk stiffened up, wiping the goofy grin on his face, his cheek burning red.

"I'm gonna go find AJ," Punk said, leaving the locker room. He searched the halls and nearly tore the arena apart. But he didn't see the Divas Champion anywhere. Finally, he did spot her, but did not expect to see her like the way she was.

AJ was wearing a CM Punk hoodie over a CM Punk shirt, pants and Converses. She also wore a black scarf and sunglasses. She walked along the hallways, clutching her small frame. "AJ!" Punk called, and she jumped. He raced over to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. He heard AJ wince in his ear, and he put her down. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late." she responded. More like whimper.

"Ummm...nice outfit," said Punk, the last word rising so it sounded like a question and not a statement. AJ raised an eyebrow. "I'm just so used to seeing you half naked, that's all."

"What? I can't wear clothes now?" AJ shrieked, pushing away from the Straight Edge Superstar.

"AJ!" Punk called out. But AJ was already gone.

* * *

She walked the halls, hating her luck. Just as everything seemed to be going in AJ's favor, there's always someone there to ruin it. First Punk, then Dolph and Kaitlyn, and now Paul and Brock.

"AJ?" The call of her name startled her. She turned and standing before her was Colt Cabana, Punk's best friend. She sighed, wondering why(and how) an ex-WWE Supestar/indie superstar got into the arena. "Hey there!"

"Hi," she sighed, trying to rush away.

"Wait!" he called, grabbing her arm, or what he thought was her arm. He grasped the hoodie and she raced away, the hoodie sliding off. AJ's arms were exposed, revealing tons of scars and bruises which seemed to cover her amrs. AJ stumbled foward, her sunglasses and scarf falling off, revealing a black eye and a red mark circling her neck. AJ and Colt stood in horror, looking each other up and down. "AJ-" Colt couldn't even speak.

"Please don't tell Punk when you see him," begged AJ, and Colt nodded. She then reached down, grabbed her glasses and scarf, and raced off. Colt still stood there, in awe. The collage of bruises on her arm, neck and eye still invaded his mind. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but who had done that to her? And why did she not want Punk to find out?

Colt didn't care about what AJ had begged. He _had _to tell someone, and that someone's name was CM Punk.

* * *

"So," asked Colt after the show. He and Punk sat in Punk's hotel room, eating some Chinese take-out. "How the new World Heavyweight Champ?"

"Worried," answered Punk as he played around with his vegetable lo mein. Colt knew exactly why he was worried, and who he was worried about. AJ.

"Oh," said Colt, putting down his food. "Mind telling me why?"

Punk sighed. "Well, AJ came to the show tonight all covered up. I tried to joke about it, and she got all defensive and raced away. I tried to find her again so I could drive her over to the hotel. But she dissapered on me again. I've called, I tex-" Punk finally noticed the guilty look on his best friends face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Colt, and Punk nodded, putting his lo mein down. "So, this isn't rue or anything. I was just wondering. Say AJ was being abused. By her parents, her boyfriend, whatever...and you found out. What would you say and do?" Punk opened his mouth, ready to respond, but Colt cut him off. "What have I told you?"

Punk sighed. "Honesty is the best policy," he groaned, with made Colt flash a cheesy smile. Punk knew better then try to lie again. Colt saw right through his lies everytime, and there weren't a lot of people who could do that. "Fine. I would beat the crap out of her abuser and tell them to back off. Then, I'd go over to AJ and see if she's okay. I'd stroke her hair, try to help her out, I'd do _anything_ to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," said Colt, supressing a goofy smile, "And what if she dies in your arms?"

"If she were to die in my arms..." Punk stared at the carpet on the floor. He felt his eyes tear up. He blinked, sending the tears away. Why was he so emotional? "If she were to die in my arms, then I would feel dead too. I wasn't there in time to save her, and I-"

He was cut off by an ear piercing scream. Punk reconized it instantly...it belonged to AJ. He shot out the door, leaving Colt in the dust. She ran up to the door of her hotel room and kicked it open. He raced in, and only needed to see the mere sight of Brock on top of AJ before racing into the room and tackling him. AJ scrambled away, and watched Punk try to bash Brock's face in. Paul raced over and tried to pull Punk off of him, but he didn't budge.

With every piece of strength she sould muster, AJ stood up and jumped on top of Paul, putting him in a lethal chokehold. She was the Black Widow, after all. Paul fell into a dresser, causing a lamp to topple over. The two fell to the floor and AJ crawled away from Paul's limp body. "Punk," she tried to call out, but only a choking sound came out.

"AJ!" he raced over to her, clutching him close and examining her body. Brusies, scut and blood covered her petite frame. He turned to the door and saw Colt. "Call an ambulance!" Punk cried, and Colt did as he was told. "AJ...AJ _please _don't give up on me." Punk let the tears flow down his face, and AJ faintly chuckled.

"You're crying," she mummbled with a slight smlie. Punk smiled, stroking her hair and clutching her close.

"You'll be fine," he muttered to her, "You'll be fine."

"Do you know that?" AJ said faintly.

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't have said it," said Punk. He watched AJ's eyes slowly close. _I guess I'll have to cry you a river_, he thought, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Seriously, I couldn't wait to update! I love angst...angst loves me! Okay, not really, but still. Just decided to throw Colt Cabana in there because I love him and his bromance with CM Punk. :) I tried to add a bit of everything in here-angst, fluff-evertthing. Did I succeed or fail? Leave it all in the reviews!**

**BlackWidow101**


	10. Proud Punkie Bear

August 20, 2013

It was the worst hour in Punk's life. He sat in the waiting room, hands on his face, trying not to show his worry. Colt sat next to him, rubbing his back. But he knew better then to try to talk to Punk. He was focused on one thing only, and that was AJ.

He waited for an entire hour, waiting for any type of news on her. But there was nothing-no doctors, no nurses-nothing. "Colt," said Punk, finally speaking.

"Yeah?"

"What if AJ's...dead?" Punk said, stuttering on the final word. Just the mere thought of losing her was enough to make him cry.

"Don't even _think _that," said Colt, "They call her a spitfire for a reason. AJ doesn't give up, and neither should you."

"I'm not giving up," responded Punk, "I'm just worried." Then he laughed nervously. "Why did it take for all of this to happen to make me realise that?"

"Realise what?" Colt asked.

"Realise that I-" Before Punk could admit it, a doctor stepped into the waiting room. Punk shot up, hoping for the best. "What's wrong? Is AJ okay? Is AJ _alive_?"

"Ms. Lee is alive and well," responded the doctor. Punk and Volt breathed a sigh of relief. "However, she is quite injured. She suffered a concussion, broken ribs, and a black eye. It could've been worse if you didn't save her."

"Can we visit her?" Colt asked.

"Sure," said the doctor before turning and walking away.

Colt placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'll let you go first. You know, since you're the knight in shining armor to her." Punk smiled and walked to AJ's hospital room. Entering slowly, he approached the bed. And there, laying on the bed, was AJ. She wore a hospital robe and her black eye and various stitches and bruises were still visible.

"AJ?" Punk called. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him. She winced at that single action, but stared into Punk's eyes and smiled. "Hey there Punkie Bear," she said in a low voice.

"Punkie Bear?" Punk asked, "Since when was I being called that?"

"Ever since you saved my life," responded AJ. She reached and their hands intertwined, warm smiles on their faces. "The doctor said for me to take it easy for a while. So I won't be with you for the week."

"It'll be the worst week ever," said Punk.

"I'm sure you'll survive," AJ answered, clutching his hand tighter. This was a moment she would never forget.

"It was fun," said Punk suddenly.

"What was fun?" AJ asked.

"Falling in love with you all over again," answered Punk before leaning in and planting a kiss on AJ's lips. It was soft and sweet. They didn't try to deepen it or anything, they just enjoyed each other's warmth, their souls connecting more with each second that passed.

"I love you Punkie bear," said AJ, her smile larger than ever.

"Love you too, Crazy Chick," answered Punk.

* * *

August 26, 2013

_WWEAJLee: Sorry I can't make it to Raw, but don't worry. I'll still be supporting my Punkie Bear!_

Punk smiled, even blushed, as he read her tweet. With the moral support of his new girlfriend, Punk picked up his championship title and headed for the curtain. He met Big Show there. "Ready?" Show asked.

"Hell yeah!" Punk responded. It was a Champions versus Challengers tag team match. Punk and Show versus Dolph and Curtis Axel. Punk's music hit, and the two walked down the ramp, being greeted by a cascade of boos. Punk was used to that. The only difference was AJ. She usually would be skipping alongside Punk. That petite woman had such a big presence.

He couldn't wait for AJ to get back.

The match was long and difficult. Dolph was very athletic, and Axel was a third generation superstar, so Punk and Show knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. But they weren't expecting the match to be that hard.

Axel hit Punk with a swinging neck breaker. Punk grabbed his neck, crawling towards Show. "Now," he directed, and Show stepped into the ring. Dolph raced away to try and get rid of him, but was met with a KO Punch. Dolph dropped instantly. Axel was the one who got rid of Show. But Punk grabbed him from behind and hit him with the GTS. The ref counted the 1...2...3.

As the ref raised Punk and Show's hands in victory, the only thing Punk could think about was the ecstatic look on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

September 2, 2013

AJ felt like a brand new person. She skipped around the hallways, the Divas title flopping around her waist. The smile on her face told the entire story. AJ was finally happy. She had finally found 'the one'.

"Welcome back, AJ." She turned, and was staring at the Bella Twins. She hated these two brats...with a passion. The scowl on the Divas Champion's face made the twins laugh.

"What do you want?" hissed AJ.

"Oh nothing," said Nikki(she assumed it was Nikki anyway), "We just came to welcome you back to _our _show. And to tell you to watch out."_  
_

"We came back for a reason sweetie," continued Brie(she guessed), "And that's to win back the Divas Championship. That title belongs to _us_. Not some tiny, skimpy, crazy little slut."

With that, Brie was slapped so hard, AJ was sure everyone heard the impact. "No. I am not a slut. I am the Divas Champion. That means I'm better than you. So you can take you're beings and go away. Film you're stupid reality show or whatever. Just get out of my way." AJ shoved the Bella Twins out of the way and raced away to Punk's locker room.

"CrayJ!" Punk exclaimed, grabbing AJ and spinning her around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Punkie," responded AJ. She didn't sound as happy as she was because of her interaction with the Bellas, and Punk picked up on that.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"The Bella Twins," said AJ, "They called me a slut."

Punk scowled. "Aww. Babe! What did you do?"

AJ smiled her trademark smile. "I slapped the makeup off their faces." Punk smiled. He wished he could've saw it. Hearing that AJ defended her pride and honor made him the proudest man alive.

"I love you AJ," sighed Punk.

"Right back at ya, Wolverine," answered AJ, pulling Punk into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff and more fluff! It's official...Punklee is together! But this story is just beginning. There will be drama, kisses, and some very questionable actions. So stay tuned! ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	11. You Know What Payback Is

**Author's Note: 84 reviews for me? Thanks! Let's make it 100! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

September 3, 2013

Punk missed everything about AJ. Her minty fresh breath. Her vanilla scented petite frame. Her puppy dog brown eyes. But the thing he missed the most was her upbeat personality. She wasn't the girliest girl in the world...and that's exactly what he loved about her. The thing was, he was just too much of a coward to admit it.

Thank God AJ believed in second chances.

It was a year since he and Punk last dated-if you can call it a relationship. It wasn't a relationship at all. It was crazy love. It went from zero to one hundred miles per hour in an instant then hit a wall and exploded. Their love was crazy. Ridiculous. Desperate. Amazing. And when all was said and done, and when the dust settled, it was something neither of them would take back.

The car ride was silent as the Punk drove the two to the arena where Smackdown was taped. Show was asleep in the back-a sight the happy couple were used too. What they weren't used to was the silence.

AJ sat in the passenger side, playing Candy Crush Saga. Punk kept his eyes on the road. Show snored. The snoring and the crushing of candy were the only noises heard. It was killing Punk. There wasn't not _one _thing to say?

"Having fun?" asked Punk, catching the glimpse of the game.

"Yep," said AJ, popping the p, "I just love this game."

"I was never good at games like that," said Punk, "Or technology period for that matter." AJ giggled as she cleared another board. "Anything bothering you?"

"No," AJ responded.

"I know you too well, Black Widow," Punk said, "Come on. Tell me the truth!"

With a sigh, AJ said, "Fine. I'm paranoid. I shouldn't be, but I am." Punk opened his mouth to speak, but AJ cut him off. "No. I'm not worried about Brock and Heyman. I'm worried about Kaitlyn and Dolph."

To say Punk was startled would be an understatement. Dolph and Kaitlyn? "I've heard of a lot of crazy things to be scared off. But _them_? That's got to be the craziest." He looked AJ up and down, and with a smirk he added, "Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised."

"I don't appreciate you questioning my sanity," said AJ, "It makes sense! Dolph and Kaitlyn have been super quiet lately. Sure, they still wrestle and all that. But still, it's like they're avoiding us!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Punk said with a shrug.

"Take it from a crazy chick," AJ responded, "People scorned will stop at nothing to get revenge. Especially show offs who don't know what they're missing and women who have man arms and an awful dye job."

"For a crazy chick, you sure think of everything," Punk said. The ride returned to its usual silence until Punk spoke. "Fine. You win."

AJ smirked, looking up into Punk's pupils, her eyes shining in victory. "Can I get an apology?"

"You can get a kiss," answered Punk as he pulled up to the arena.

"Do I want a kiss? Or do I want an _apology_?" AJ asked, getting out of the car and skipping over to her boyfriend.

"Okay! I'm sorry for doubting you," said Punk, "Now can I get that kiss?" AJ allowed it, giving him a peck on the lips. "Looks like I'm the winner now."

"Go get Show, will you," AJ said, skipping away before Punk could disagree.

_Still dig crazy chicks_, Punk thought as he tried to awaken the giant.

* * *

Kaitlyn, Dolph and Big E chilled in their locker room. The mood was very easy to detect. There was hostility. Frustration. Anger. But the strongest feeling swirling around the room was vengeful. That was why Kaitlyn was droning on, talking about some revenge plan. Dolph was pretending he was listening, but he was too busy trying to get ready for his match.

However, if there was one thing Kaitlyn was determined to get Dolph to do, it was listen.

"I don't think you understand," said Kaitlyn, adjusting her ring gear as Dolph played with his slimy bleach blonde hair and Big E flexed his muscles in the mirror. The two were angry, more like frustrated, that Punk and AJ were able to get the best of them.

"No," said Dolph, "I don't understand. I thought we were done with them."

"Look," Kaitlyn said, standing up and approaching her boyfriend, "AJ is-no matter how she may seem-unstable. She's crazy. Nuts. She'll believe anything anyone says."

"Where are you heading with this?" Dolph questioned.

Kaitlyn groaned, frustrated that he still hadn't caught on to her plan. "Look. Punk and AJ have a bad past, whether they admit it or not. All we have to do is make them break up. Then, the titles that they stole from us will be right where they belong. With us."

Dolph nodded, liking where Kaitlyn's plan was heading. "And how do we get them to break up?"

"We play with their heads. We get them to turn against each other. And Show will switch sides with the right price."

"Got you," said Dolph with a smirk, "But I think we leave Punk out of this. He may be a smart ass, but he's as dumb as they come. We play with AJ's head and get her to turn on him. E will handle Show."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kaitlyn said, giggling as she reached up and kissed Dolph. "It's time to make them pay."

* * *

**It's official...I killed you! You thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Well I didn't, I just had writers block. But as you can see, it's gone! So, AJ does indeed have something to worry about! How'd I do? Any predictions? Leave it all in the reviews! **

**BlackWidow101**


	12. Taking a Break

September 3, 2013

It was actually on of the few days that the trio has off. Big Show had a family he had went home to, so it was just AJ and Punk in his Chicago home. They sat in his bed, Punk clutching AJ. Her head rested on his chest and her small arms gripped his as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She always loved the way he held her. He didn't hold her much, but she absolutely loved it whenever he did.

"Aren't you bored?" asked Punk, breaking the silence between them. Bored? AJ guessed that Punk wasn't used to not wrestling. He had enjoyed that moment, but still.

"No," said AJ, adjusting her head so she could look up at him. "If you are, you can go."

"I thought you wanted to be with me," Punk pointed out. She couldn't stop talking about this day off ever since last night. "I'll stay."

The old AJ would've given up. But now, AJ knew better than to be an overly attached girlfriend. "You haven't seen your friends in a while, whereas you see me everyday. Don't worry." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be fine."

Punk smiled and let AJ go. Eventually, AJ heard the door slam and lock. AJ roamed the house for a good five minutes before flopping onto the living room couch. _Well, looks like I'm bored now_, thought AJ as she cut on the TV. She was just about to turn the channel when there was a knock on the door. She raced to the door, hoping to see Punk.

She saw Kaitlyn instead.

AJ scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a house show here," Kaitlyn responded, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"No, we don't," insisted AJ. She tried to slam the door in her face. However, Kaitlyn was pretty fast, and was able to slip in the house as AJ closed the door. Kaitlyn flopped on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Fine. You win." AJ sat next to her ex best friend. "What?"

"It's about Punk," said Kaitlyn with a sigh, "I'm worried about you."

"You don't give a damn about me," hissed AJ.

"I've always cared about you," Kaitlyn said, "You're the one who just jumped to conclusions. I was always there...you just never came." AJ remained silent, thinking about her words. Was she right? Had AJ been the one who pushed Kaitlyn away? "Listen. I just wanna know...why did you get back together with Punk?"

"I love him," said AJ simply, "And he loves me."

"Are you sure about that?" Kaitlyn responded, and AJ scoffed. "Be hostile with me all you want. I just want what's best for you."

"Oh really?" AJ hissed, "So what's best for me?"

"Punk doesn't love you," Kaitlyn said, "He's just using you." AJ shook her head and clentched her fists. "It's true. I may not know what he wants from you, but he surely doesn't love you."

"Shut up," AJ whispered, beginning to rock back and forth. Kaitlyn suppressed a smirk. She was exactly where she wanted her to be.

"He told you himself," Kaitlyn continued, "He's just using you for the World Title. And now that he's got it...well...let's just say now he's using you for other reasons." AJ shook her head, refusing to believe it. Kaitlyn didn't see the way Punk looked at her. She hasn't felt the way he clutched her like he was the most precious thing in the world. She was just trying to get into her head. Unfortunately, it was working. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't care about you. He's just using you, and then he's gonna toss you away like trash."

"You don't know anything," AJ said, staring at the floor.

"Yes I do," Kaitlyn said, digging into her bag. She pulled out papers. "These papers have texts. When you first got together, I was super concerned and suspicious, so I did some detective work. They're from Punk to Dolph."

"Dolph?" Punk had been texting the enemy? She snatched the papers, and read it. With each word, AJ's heart broke a little more.

_Punk: Do you think AJ's falling for it?_

_Dolph: Falling for it? Dude, she's like head over heels for you! _

_Punk: True stuff. I hope she won't be all attached to me like she was last time._

_Dolph: Definetly. So, Summerslamm's coming up. Ready to get that title?_

_Punk: Of course I'm ready! AJ's so gonna fall for it._

AJ tore up the paper, threw the pieces on the ground and screamed in rage. Stupid Kaitlyn. She had fiddled with her brain and heart and made her believe that Punk had lied to her. It was so confusing and wrong...just like everything else in AJ's life.

"I talked to Dolph about it," continued Kaitlyn, "He said that he and Punk teamed up to break your heart in the worst possible way."

"You're lying," said AJ, trying to restrain herself. She knew Kaitlyn was playing a trick on her. But Kaitlyn was taking her ultimate weakness-fear-and fiddling with it, fiddling with it so much that in the back of her mind she couldn't help but fear she was right.

"I'm being as truthful as can be," responded Kaitlyn. She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm so sorry AJ," she added before leaving. AJ sat there on the couch, her knees leaning against her body, her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking and crying softly. She stayed in that fetile position for about ten minutes before the door unlocked and Punk entered his home.

"Woah," he said, startled by the paper bits on the floor and AJ crying on the couch. "AJ..." He took a seat next to her, "What happened? Are you okay?"

AJ wanted to shove everything Kaitlyn had said to the back of her mind. But the thoughts must have bounced right back to the front of her mind, because AJ stood up, letting tears flow. "It's not true. It...it _can't _be true!" Punk was too dumbstruck to day anything. He just watched as AJ turned around and whispered, "But what if it is?"

"AJ!" Punk exclaimed, "What are you talking about?" AJ just shook her head in response as she paced the floor. "God, AJ! You're killing me! Just please tell me so I can help you!"

But she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell him to save her life. Or, more specifically, the _love of _her life. She went upstairs, quickly changed, and came back downstairs. "I need a break," said AJ, "_We _need a break." Then she left.

* * *

**I hated typing this chapter. But hey, every relationship has it bumps. Punk and AJ's bump happen to be a vengeful ex best friend! Anyway, this story is just about over. So, enjoy this while it lasts! There's an 85% chance for a makeup next chappie, so stay tuned! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	13. A Happy Ending

**You know what they say. All good things must come to an end. So, without further ado, I give you the final chapter of Love Bites!**

* * *

September 9, 2013

Did no one care? Did not a single person have the heart(or guts)to actually _try_ to comfort AJ? She never knew that there was going to be a downfall from transforming herself into the Black Widow. Maybe everyone loved that Geek Goddess better than the Black Widow. Then again, the Geek Goddess was young, weak, desperate. And she cared too much.

AJ wondered the halls, the Divas Title slung across her shoulder. She burned holes into the ground as she walked, not looking up for anything. So far, she had done a good job avoiding just about everyone, including Punk. She had ignored his texts, let her phone go to voicemail whenever he called. She even hadn't spoke his name since the argument. She had a lot of time to think, and she came up with one conclusion.

She had made the biggest mistake in her life.

She entered her private locker room, ready to break down and cry for being so stupid. She turned, and jumped when she found herself staring into the mesmerizing blue eyes of Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey AJ," he said casually, as if the two were cool. AJ was too shocked to do anything. She just listened as he asked, "Can we talk?"

"No," said AJ with a shake of her head.

"It's about Punk and Kaitlyn and me," Dolph added, but AJ didn't want to hear it. "Please hear me out! This is really important!" With a sigh, AJ sat and crossed her legs. Dolph took a seat next to her, and with a sigh, he began.

"Look. I'm sorry first of all. Sorry for hurting you like I did. I really don't like Kaitlyn. She suggested breaking up with you and getting with her. It wasn't really real, like you and Punk were...I mean are."

"Punk and I started off fake too," said AJ, "But it turned into something so real. And of course, I mess it up."

"You didn't mess it up," reassured Dolph, "We messed it up. Kaitlyn suggested driving you and Punk apart. I really didn't wanna do it, but I agreed anyway. Punk is innocent. This is all our fault. Please tell me you understand."

"I understood the moment Kaitlyn lied. She just got into my head, just like I got into her head before." AJ shrugged. "Karma's a bitch."

"No, karma's a Kaitlyn," corrected Dolph with a laugh.

AJ smiled. "Same thing." The two let their laughter fade into an awkward silence. Eventually AJ broke the silence. "Thanks Dolph."

"You deserve someone who's gonna love you," he said, "It wasn't Daniel. It wasn't Cena. It wasn't me. It was Punk."

"So we're cool?" AJ asked, extending her hand. Dolph smiled and shook it.

"Yes we are."

* * *

AJ stared at the men's locker room. The last time AJ barged into it, her then lover Cena got his behind whipped by her future lover Dolph. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The licker room was empty.

She searched the room, looking for any sign of Punk. Nothing. Everyone seemed to be gone. AJ sighed longingly, wanting this pain to end. She turned on her heels, ready to go, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Going so soon Crazy Baby?" AJ smiled. Oh how she had missed that voice. She turned and gave Punk a big old hug. "I knew you'd come back."

"I couldn't stay away," said AJ, burying her head into his hoodie. Punk stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head as he held her close. "Can I explain what happened?"

"Be my guest," said Punk, guiding her to a seat. She explained everything in detail-Kaitlyn's words, her feelings-everything. Punk couldn't help but hate Kaitlyn for even thinking about hurting their relationship. When AJ was done, the two exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," concluded AJ, "I just wasn't thinking straight. I would never put her before our relationship ever again."

AJ was expecting something other than a smirk from Punk. "I told you you were crazy." AJ smacked him on the arm. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Good," said AJ with a smirk of her own, "It was supposed to."

"Whatever," said Punk, beginning to pack his bags. AJ sat, watching him. Punk did find that a bit strange. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I love you." Everything stopped around then. Punk went still, analysing what AJ had just said. Sure, she had said that before. But this was different. There was no cute nicknames, no nothing. There was just a confession. And Punk wasn't sure he could go that. "Did you hear me? I said I love you."

"Yeah," responded Punk, zipping up his bag. "I heard you." There was a long, lingering silence before Punk added, "I love you too."

* * *

**Well...it's over. I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading, reviewing, favoriting following. This story is officially my most popular story ever. It's so insane to me. I love every single one of you. Your support has kept me going-from Just a Phone Call to now. I may sound like I just won an Emmy or the Divas Title or whatever, but I'm dead serious. Your support is so amazing to me. I just want y'all to know how much I appreciate your support. So thanks! :)**

** This is not the last of me. I still have two other AJPunk stories called Never Let You Go and Caught in Her Own Spider Web. I also have a Chickbusters(with Punklee and Kaitmus) in the works. So don't y'all worry. This is goodbye...for now. ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
